


Dancing's Not A Crime

by Chasyn



Series: Next [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Dancing's Not A Crime by Panic! At The Disco
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Kudos: 1





	Dancing's Not A Crime

"Dancing's not a crime, unless you do it without me." Zach sang out as he twirled around the tiny trailer. It was Saturday morning and he didn't have anything to do for the next few hours. He turned on the radio and was intent on cleaning. But then the surprisingly catchy and bouncy song came on. He quickly turned up the volume and started dancing. He just forgot how early it was for someone else who had been up working late.

Owen hovered in the bedroom doorway. He leaned against the frame and smiled, watching his mate. "Do you know how early it is?" He said after a few minutes.

Zach stopped and spun around towards him. He looked like a deep caught in the headlights for a moment. Then he just shrugged, smiled, and walked over to the radio. "You're awake so I can turn it up now."


End file.
